Sailor Moon SuperStars Part 1 Vol 4
by Anime W
Summary: Part 1 of the Great Saga of Sailor Moon SuperStars is coming to a close and Maikeru is getting his wings.That and the trio are going to face The Vice Principle of school,and on the last day. Just wait and Read.


Sailor Moon SuperStars Part 1 Vol. 4

Chapter 6 The Start To the Finish

"So you're the elusive Emerald, I thought you were," Maikeru said, "You said call me 'E' I had the assumption."

"Goodie for her," Sean said sarcastically.

"Sean now we can go defeat the enemy," Maikeru said.

"Thank goodness, but when well the last day of school is tomorrow so lets do it then."

Maikeru said.

"That sounds good but, what will we say to our parents," Sara said

"Oh that well here's what we do we'll say that will be at the park until tomorrow like a camp out and if they do see us then I have magic powder that will make them see an illusion of us until we actually come home," Sean said. Maikeru and Sara looked at him funny. "What cant I have a plan too."

"Uh...yeah that will ...work I think." Maikeru said.

"So are we ready then lets go." Sara shouted.

CHPTER 6

Chapter 7-The Enemy and the Final Battle Starts

"Humph, not fair I sent I'll my good enemies on them and none of them have worked."

"Well I have the Diamond crystal heart that is good enough I supposed," said the mysterious woman's voice.

"No it is not good enough." A voice creped around the dark empty room.

"What! I'm doing my best."

"I know, but maybe I should just drop you! I mean their on their way right now I should just lift my spell and let every one see the real you!"

"No don't do that! I love my looks my intelligence my eternity of youth."

Then do as your told send your best monster out we still have time school isn't out yet."

"Yes my king. I will. Go Death Trio go and find the other three colored crystal gems."

"Yes queen."

The next day during passing period. In the corridor there was a big crowd. "Uhu what is going on," the three friends said on their way to science.

"Let's go see only Sara you take the northern exit. I'll take the southern with Sean. Okay." Maikeru said.

"Okay." Sara and Sean said.

"Just as we thought a monster."

"Hey misses hold it right there. You're going to get a taste of medicine, and trust me your not going to like it."

The crowd was going "Maikeru? Huh what could he do he's weak"

"Okay!" Maikeru shouted, "We don't need the side comments people I know what I'm doing." But then Maikeru thought, "Do I? I'm getting ready to blow my own cover, not just anybody, but to class mates and some teachers."

Then Maikeru, "SAPPHIRE MILLENUM POWER!" And in a brilliant flash of light which caused everyone, but Sean and Sara to fall to the floor asleep."

"Okay you ready Sara?" Sean said.

"You bet, but hold on she opened up a bottle of powder, and it went flying out of the school."

"Okay, RUBY MILLENIUM POWER!" And Sean was now Sailor Ruby.

"Now it's my turn EMERALD MILLENIUM POWER!" And now she was Emerald.

"Okay SAPPHIRE DEATH SYTH!"

"RUBY LUCKY STAFF WHIP!"

Soon the Death Trio was a pile of dust on the floor.

"Now we roll." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, now we roll." And in a flash they had warped to the enemies lair."

CHAPTER 7 END

Chapter 8- The Final Battle? A new Beginning in Tokyo

"So you're the one behind all this." Sean said

"All the attacks on school!" Maikeru shouted.

"Yes, so you finally figured that out." The creepy lady said.

"You cant be you're the vice-principle." Emerald said.

"You're right only lets get this strait." I didn't send you here to chatter I sent you here to destroy you." The vice principal said.

"Alright lets go!" Maikeru screamed. Then all of a sudden Maikeru had wings. Shiny blue wings.

"Ha you think a change of costume can scare me!"

"Well let's see then." The background changed into a dark creepy field of death.

"Ha background or not you cant defeat me."

"Death beam." The vice principal said.

"You think I get affected by death magic! I use death magic."

"Oh shoot you can kill me, but I can't kill you

"Exactly!"

Then the Vice-principal fell to the ground in the Vice principle office. Her clothes all baggy.

They rushed over to her and brought her to her feet.

She was all old and wrinkled.

"You know I'm no the only enemy. I have a boss and 4 other co-workers, only they're all in Tokyo. So you'll have to move to Tokyo."

"It's okay we can handle," Sapphire said.

"Yeah we were going to Tokyo any way," Sean said jokingly.

"Sean you idiot," Emerald said as she slapped him up side the face.

"Anyway well take you to the hospital."

"Sorry but, I've lived 105 years, it's time for my to rest in peace, and she died.

"Well it looks like were off to Tokyo," Maikeru said.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Glad were able to move here with out here with out parents. So we can be alert." Sean said with a smile on his face.

"Now we need to find the other Sailors." Maikeru said

CHAPTER 8 END

BOOK 4 END

PART 1 END

NEXT PART 2!


End file.
